Phenomenon
by Loth-Dur
Summary: Sólo cuando estás lejos eres capaz de apreciar lo que sientes, lo que necesitas más allá de lo correcto y lo que te hace perder la cordura. SasuNaru


Phenomenon

Naruto, Sasuke y todo lo relacionado a la serie pertenece a su legítimo autor.

Tal y como el resto de mis trabajos, carece de todo sentido literario y está escrito de una forma vegonzosa. Pero me gusta.

**Phenomenon**

Te arrepientes.

Te arrepientes de haber dejado que se fuera, de haber dejado que traicionase a todos los que alguna vez quiso en pos de una venganza que sabes nunca podrá realizar. Y no es que dudes de él, es que sabes que en realidad no sería capaz de matar a su propio hermano.

Aun con esa certeza, tienes miedo de que se convierta en el ser despiadado que fingía ser pero que nunca fue y; aunque nunca lo admitirás, también tienes miedo de que se olvide de ti. Te sientes paranoico, acosado por pensamientos que antes no se atrevían a cruzar por tu mente y a veces te preguntas si él también se sintió abandonado cuando tú te fuiste a estudiar con tu maestro.

Porque él no ha traicionado a la Villa….te ha traicionado a ti.

Ya no te atreves a sonreir de verdad porque te reservas el hacerlo para cuando él vuelva. ¿Cuándo volverá? Te preguntas todas las mañanas, porque pese al desaliento le conoces lo suficiente como para saber que volverá a tu lado. Nada será como antes, pero a ti te basta con que esté contigo otra vez. En el fondo, no eres más que un egoísta porque piensas sólo en ti y en tu propio beneficio. Ni siquiera te has parado a pensar en Sakura y a veces eso te hace sentir aún más culpable. Porque Sakura es la que está enamorada de él y la que más debe querer que vuelva.

Recuerdas; entre nostálgico, triste y feliz los días antes de que se fuera. Todo se ha grabado en tu mente a fuego con una precisión agobiante y la agonía del recuerdo te quema como el hielo contra la piel. Está ahí, todo ahí, tan fresco y presente que es como una burla. ¿Cuántos días han pasado? Es la otra pregunta que te haces al levantarte. Y aunque no lo creas, ya han pasado casi dos años y la herida de tu alma no cicatriza. Porque es demasiado grande, desorbitada, y no hace si no crecer cada vez que te llegan noticias de él. También recuerdas ese día que le viste en la guarida de ese réptil, ese día que él no parecía él y que te atemorizó, ese día en que el miedo te atenazó simplemente porque el Sasuke que tu mente guardaba como un tesoro había desaparecido para dar paso a ese desconocido. Iba a matarte, dijo que iba a matarte…y no consiguió achantarte porque en realidad la euforia de tenerle cerca era tal que no te importaba morir en ese instante si era a manos de él.

Tú no lo ves porque siempre has sido y serás un cabeza hueca, pero lo que Sasuke inspira en ti es mucho más que un sentimiento de amistad. Le echas la culpa al ambiente tenso y al desaliento de la pérdida del mejor amigo, pero no eres capaz de ver la realidad. Eres una sombra, apenas un esbozo del Naruto que eras, sólo porque él ya no está contigo y todo vuelve a ser igual a como cuando estabas solo.

Rodeado de botes vacíos de ramen, te autocompadeces sin atreverte a volver a salir a buscarle y entontrarte con ese extraño que carecía del brillo habitual del Sasuke anterior.

Te gustaría salir de ese pozo de decadencia que tú mismo te has cavado para mostrarle al menos una luz, guiarle en su incierto camino hacia la destrucción hasta un punto lejos de la muerte de lo poco de su yo real que queda dentro de ese cuerpo casi vacío. Sin embargo, no puedes.

¿Qué estará pensando ahora? Siempre te asalta la misma duda cuando te apoyas en el puente o cuando te sientas en la zona en la que solíais entrenar, cuando miras el río del que te ayudó a salir o simplemente cuando coges su bandana y te pierdes en los destellos plateados y relucientes que desprende. A veces, no puedes evitar llorar…pero delante de Sakura y los demás finges que todo está bien y que no te importa lo que el imbécil de Sasuke haga con su vida.

A veces, también te mientes a ti mismo.

El resto lo sabe, sabe que el que peor lo está pasando eres tú y por eso intentan animarte. Lo intentan de corazón, con sinceridad, porque eres su amigo y te adoran…y porque tienes ese algo que te hace especial y que te hace funcionar como una especia de imán. También saben que sus esfuerzos son inútiles.

Olvidarle es imposible y además es una opción que también te aterra. Aún recuerdas cómo se curvaban sus labios cuando te sonreía. A ti. Y sólo a ti. Eso te hace sentir especial tal y como lo hace el hecho de que realmente tenga que matarte simple y llanamente porque eres la persona más importante en su vida.

Miras por la ventana y observas las estrellas, observas la luna que con su brillo pálido te recuerda la fría actitud arrogante de tu tormento no muy secreto y sientes la humedad en tu rostro. Aunque, eso sí, siempre acabas sonriendo por esa esperanza certera de que volverá. Sabes que pareces un estúpido y te avergüenzas de tu actitud.

¿Y qué más da?

Te sientas y esperas.

Como siempre.

Esperas.

Cuando amanece ni siquiera eres consciente de dónde estás. Crees estar de vuelta en Konoha y que todo tu plan de venganza no es más que un sueño lejano, pero allí estás…encerrado con esa serpiente venenosa a la que exprimes para luego desechar y su pequeña sombra.

Muchas veces piensas que eres patético por haberle dejado solo sabiendo lo que le pasará. Te sientes culpable porque no es justo que él tenga que morir para que tu hermano pueda morir. Aunque el sentimiento apenas te dure unos minutos, es lo suficientemente intenso para desalentarte y hacerte pensar en volver.

No sabes por qué no has vuelto aún. Tu venganza te parece cada día más estúpida y la intensidad con la que le echas de menos, con la que necesitas su sincera y boba mirada azul, es cada día más y más grande…llegando a opacar tu odio y tu ira para transformarlos en nostalgia y desolación.

Alzas la cabeza hacia el techo y te lo encuentras vacío, como tú. ¿Dónde está Sasuke? Tú mismo tienes que preguntártelo, porque te has perdido en alguna parte del camino. No eres un traidor, tampoco un asesino. ¿Qué eres si no? Una triste amalgama de sentimientos contradictorios al borde del vacío, paseándose por el límite de la desesperación y probando la fuerza del autocontrol que hará que no corras de vuelta a Konoha cualquier día. Sí, es inútil. Volverás, tarde o temprano volverás. ¿Por qué no? Le necesitas y siempre le necesitarás y no ganas nada con mentirte.

Cuando piensas en él, una sonrisa se forma en tus labios y te obligas a borrarla antes de salir a enfrentar el rostro de Orochimaru. Pese a lo terrible de la situación, sonríes y piensas que no es tan malo si al final vas a volver a verle. Aún recuerdas la sensación de paz, de alivio, que te sacudió cuando volviste a verle…aunque también recuerdas el repugnante sabor de la bilis en tu paladar al tener que decirle esas palabras tan duras, el dolor en lo más profundo de lo poco humano que quedaba en ti al observar como la ilusión se quebraba y daba paso a la más profunda desesperación.

Estás frente a Orochimaru pero tú no le haces caso. Porque ese día tu mente te está jugando una mala pasada y sientes la agonía establecerse en tu cuerpo y rasgar la piel hasta hacerte sangrar. No sangras realmente, aunque para ti es como si lo hicieras. Y piensas que si al menos tuvieses algo suyo no sería tan horrible, algo que llevarte a la nariz cuando necesitases recordar su aroma a ramen. Estás obsesionado con él de una forma que te asusta y ese día más que nunca quieres volver a Konoha y decirle que todo ha sido una pesadilla, que no volverá a pasar. Pero eres orgulloso, demasiado, y eso por el momento no pasará.

Ahora, te limitas a sentir el dolor.

Siéntelo, doblégate ante él y destruye al monstruo en el que te has convertido para encontrar a ese Sasuke que aún habita en tu interior y que pugna por salir como una fiera enjaulada.

Eso es lo menos que te mereces por haberle hecho tanto daño por tu egoismo, por una venganza que desde el principio sabías que no ibas a llevar a cabo.

Vas a sufrir simplemente porque el destino decidió que no había otra forma de que tu navegar por el mundo acabase de una forma mejor.

Lo sabías.

Sabías que iba a volver y que el que volvería no sería ese extraño, si no Sasuke.

Observas su figura sin poder creerlo, incapaz de concebir que tras tres años ésta se recorte contra el sol mientras sus labios forman la palabra que llevas queriendo oir con tormentosa necesidad todos los días que lleva fuera.

"Dobe"

Quieres responderle pero tus cuerdas vocales no funcionan. No eres capaz si no de formar una especie de gorgoteo lastimero, un pequeño llanto de incredulidad.

Tú has cambiado, pero ese año fue igual a los dos anteriores. Lleno de incertidumbre, dolor, esperanzas rotas y recuerdos que se disuelven en la bruma de la espera. Cada noche le esperabas y ahora, sin saber siquiera de dónde ha salido, aparece y hace que todos tus esquemas se revolucionen y que tu corazón bombee desbocado contra tu pecho, latiéndote en los oídos a un ritmo desenfrenado.

Es tu mejor amigo y ha vuelto. Su sonrisa altiva es suficiente para acercarte y pasar una mano por su mejilla en un intento de distinguir si es real o una ilusión. Le preguntas que si esa vez se quedará y él responde que sí, que lo hará por ti. Y sientes que nunca has podido sentir tanta euforia como en ese momento y que el agujero de tu alma se cierra y desaparece como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, como si lo que por tanto tiempo te había faltado por fin hubiese vuelto y encajado en el hueco que había dejado al irse.

El contacto de su piel contra la tuya basta para hacerte obedecer y acatar cualquiera de sus deseos. No puedes dejarle de nuevo y ni siquiera eres verdaderamente cosciente de la presencia del resto del nuevo Equipo Siete.

Le has echado tanto de menos que el reencuentro también te duele. Porque en tu pecho, algo de lo que creías carecer se retuerce y rebota contra las costillas de forma angustiante y constrictiva.

Quieres saber qué puedes hacer por él, qué puedes darle para compensar esos tres años de abandono que no te condujeron si no a la explosión de tu falso yo para que por fin surgiera el Sasuke original. Altivo, orgulloso, arrogante y de un ego descomunal, pero humano. Naruto sólo te sonríe y te mira con esos enormes y atontados ojos azules y niega con la cabeza, como diciendo que no hace falta que hagas nada. Que con tu mera presencia en ese momento has resarcido todos tus errores.

Y en ese momento es en el que comprendes por qué esa opresión y ese dolor cada vez que pensabas en él.

Pocos segundos después de su negación, te sorprende comentando de forma casual que aún guarda tu bandana y que quiere devolvértela. Tú sabes que te juzgarán por traidor y que puede que no puedas salir de la cárcel de Konoha en mucho tiempo y aún así quieres mantener la esperanza de que no te alejarán de él otra vez. Pero, por si lo hacen, antes de entrar definitivamente en la Villa quieres hacerle saber que para ti es mucho más de lo que él cree.

Recorres las marcas de sus mejillas con los dedos, recreándote en el tacto de su piel. Sabes que él sabe lo que está pasando por cómo te mira, con un deje entre resignado y feliz y con una de esas sonrisas de zorro que sólo él es capaz de esbozar. Con toda la parsimonia del mundo, palpando el momento como si fuese algo físico, te inclinas hasta rozar tus labios contra los suyos.

Y entonces es cuando estás verdaderamente completo y todo el daño que le has causado se ahoga junto con las exclamaciones de asombro de Sakura, Kakashi y ese tio que se parece a ti y al que nunca antes has visto.

Has sido arrastrado, sin previo aviso y de forma lenta y sutil, hacia el fenómeno que consiste Naruto en sí mismo. Has caído de lleno en lo que otros solían llamar su carisma pero que a ti te gusta denominar como "el encanto del idiota".

Y la verdad es que no te importa demasiado.


End file.
